1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a laser bar code scanner, and more specifically, to a laser bar scanner which is readily configurable for different applications.
2. Background Information
A laser bar code scanner, or simply scanner, is a device configured for reading bar code symbols by scanning a laser light beam across the symbol, collecting the light reflected from the symbol, producing an analog signal having an amplitude determined by the intensity of the collected light, digitizing the analog signal, and optionally decoding the digitized signal.
In the past, laser bar code scanners configured for different applications have not been capable of sharing many components since each has developed somewhat independently as the requirements for each application have varied quite a bit from one another. Consequently, in the past, the cost of developing a family of scanners configured for many applications has been high, as it was thought necessary to develop a separate and independent product for each of these applications.
Consequently, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a laser bar code scanner which is configurable for multiple applications at a reduced cost of development compared to that required in the past. Additional objects and advantages will be set forth in the description which follows or will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art who practice the invention.